An integrated circuit (IC) includes core logic circuits and input/output (IO) circuits. The core logic circuits perform a desired function and require a low voltage termed as core supply. The IC communicates with other ICs or external devices (filters, sensors etc.) at high voltage range termed as the IO voltage. The IO circuits acts as an interface between core logic circuits and external devices. An IO circuit includes a driver that drive signals on a pad to interface with the external devices. A bidirectional IO circuit has a driver used for sending signals to the external devices (Transmission mode) and a receiver for receiving signals from the external devices (Receive mode). High voltages are applied at the pad to test the IO circuits (Test mode). HDD (hard disk drive) preamplifier is one of the many application areas of IO circuits. Preamplifier is an important component found in all hard drives or magnetic drives. It amplifies the signal received from the head and transmits the amplified and reconditioned signal to the hard drive SOC (silicon-on-chip). The preamplifier relies on IO drivers to communicate the data from the preamplifier to the SOC. Preamplifiers are built on BiCMOS process that works on 5V supply voltage and supports 1.8/2.5/3.3 signaling modes. The new generation preamplifiers are built on 3V BiCMOS process, while still having to support the same 5V supply voltage and 1.8/2.5/3.3 signaling modes. The 3V BiCMOS process has 3V bipolar devices and 1.8V MOS device as the only regular MOS transistor. The lack of high voltage devices makes the use of standard CMOS available IO topologies particularly unsuited to meet the requirements of 5 V supply voltage and 3.3 voltage signaling levels.